moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sih'Nev
Opis Sih'nev (z j. ''indonezyjskiego"Tonący w mroku") jest alternatywnym ucieleśnieniem KaSZuBa (opis postaci dostępny na stronie). Uznany za zmarłego, Sih'nev przez 5 lat przygotowywał się do ponownych "narodzin". Jego budowa ciała, głos i inne aspekty fizyczne uległy zmianie - podobnie jak cechy charakteru Jego głos stał się bardziej poważny, posiada teraz groźniejszy, ostry wydźwięk. (Niektórzy uważają, że to za pomocą mikrochipów zainstalowanych na jego strunach głosowych) KaSZuB z alternatywnego świata stał się bardziej zdeterminowany i stanowczy. Ciało Sih'neva zostało ulepszone za pomocą technologii, którą dysponowała jedynie Federacja. Łączne koszta badań i ulepszeń Serka przekroczyły budżet wynoszący 100 miliardów dolarów, choć kwota ta pochłonęła również produkcję klonów smoka, ich ulepszenie i wyposażenie. Podobnie jak w klonach, tak i w Sih'Nev'ie zamontowano specjalny pancerz, wczepiony w jego ciało, który chroni go przed pociskami wszelkiego rodzaju. Relacje Mrs.Strange Gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali, obaj nie mogli uwierzyć, że świat w którym federacja wygrała istnieje. W świecie Serka z alternatywy piratka nie żyje, zabita przez niego. Do wypadku doszło w czasie bitwy o port CreepyTown. Smok walczył na otwartym morzu, służąc jako tarcza dla pośrednich sił Federacji. W pewnym momencie dostał z kuli armatniej, którą odpaliła Strange. Po długich ucieczkach piratki i przeanalizowaniu wszystkich danych Federacji, Serkowi udało się zerwać srebrnego kolibra z szyi dziewczyny, a gdy ta stracila możliwość ruchu, Sih'Nev nie mając większych skrupułów przebił ją na wylot, trafiając w serce. Strange zdążyła splunąć mu krwią na twarz, co rozwścieczyło smoka, który rzucił zwłokami Strange wprost w Vanilla Unicorn. Przemek0980 Sih'nev był zdziwiony, że Przemek nie chodził ponury i przygnębiony. Jego ukochana żyła. Sih'nev uznał to za powód jego radości. Również zdziwiony był faktem, że lubił Serka z ich świata. KaSZuB z Federacji uznał go za prawdziwego przywódcę organizacji, która go "oświeciła" jak to nazwał. Serek Sih'nev doświadczył wizji, w której zobaczył swoją starą postać stojącą wśród przyjaciół. Mógł dostrzec że z jego oczu płyną łzy. Smok usłyszał jedno słowo, które go zastanowiło najbardziej.... 'Dlaczego? '''Obaj spotkali się w momencie, gdy Serek odbudowywał wraz z innymi CreepyTown po inwazji. Smok siedział we własnej kajucie, gdy usłyszał dziwne syczenie,a później plusk wody. Spojrzał przez okno i się zdziwił. Ujrzał samego siebie. W jego głowie włączyły się alarmy ostrzegawcze. Ostatecznie, znienawidzili się oboje, lecz jakimś cudem się szanują. LoboTaker Sih'nev był zaskoczony jej nienawiścią do Przemka. W świecie Sih'neva Lobo chcąc czy nie chcąc musiała współpracować z Przemkiem. Lobo spotkała Sih'neva, gdy ten przechodził przez CreepySee to HallenWest. Powiedział jej, że w jego świecie to miasto upadło i zostało zburzone. W jego miejsce powstała placówka wydobywcza. DizzCity zmienił się w placówkę medyczną dla żołnierzy Federacji. CreepyTown stanowiło bazę wypadową. Lobo dowiedziała się również o tym, że jej mentorzy uciekli z terenu wojny. z wymiaru Sih'neva BananowyHajs Sih'nev uznał swoją córkę za zdrajczynię, gdy ta dołączyła do ruchu oporu. Hajs jest przerażona, co wyprawia jej ojciec. Jedyną pamiątką po normalnym ojcu jest kilka budynków. Hajs przysięgła sobie, że wszelkimi sposobami uratuje Sih'neva i w razie konieczności nie zawaha się go zabić. Przemek0981 Sih'nev ma gdzieś swojego wroga, który go nienawidzi za zamordowanie jego miłości. Często się spotykają, lecz nikt nie wygrywa, gdyż są sobie równi. Sih'nev często uznaje Przemka0981 za wariata. Sih'nev narzucił przemkowi to, co on sam czuł przed Inwazją. Czyli stratę najbliższej osoby/Rodziny i chęć zemsty. Nowe ciało, wyposażenie Sih'nev może zmieniać swoje uzbrojenie zależnie od misji, którą właśnie wykonuje. Ma do tego specjalny hangar, podobnie jak jego "bracia". Najczęściej używa wszelkiego, dostępnego uzbrojenia, zamieniając się w jedną z najpotężniejszych, samodzielnych jednostek w armii Federacji. Czasem woli jednak zrzucić nieco uzbrojenia dla zwiększenia szybkości i zwinności. Generalne jego wyposażenie to: *Cztery szybkostrzelne działa z amunicją zapalającą i kumulacyjną. *Dwa ciężkie działa artyleryjskie. *Dwa sprzężone ciężkie karabiny maszynowe, umocowane na lewej ręce. Posiadają amunicję przebijającą, chemiczną (trucizna) i odłamkową. *Miecz energetyczny, wysuwany z płyty na prawym przedramieniu *Pole tarczy - specjalne pole zwalniające pociski, zamienia ich energię kinetyczną na światło. Sih'Nev może zwiększać jego zasięg kosztem efektywności. Generator pola znajduje się na plecach, osłania całego smoka, poza trzy-centymetrową luką na plecach - środkiem generatora. *Zmechanizowane skrzydła energetyczne, pozwalające na większe przyspieszenie i lepsze manewry niż organiczne, choć maksymalna prędkość nie jest zbyt wysoka, przez masę pancerza i uzbrojenia. Stałym, niezmiennym elementem wyposażenia Sih'Neva jest jego pancerz oraz bioniczne usprawnienia, które to Federacja zaimplementowała w jego ciele, znacznie zwiększając jego możliwości. *Pancerz. Jest on głównie mieszczony na klatce piersiowej, a właściwie w niej, wystając mocno na zewnątrz, niczym kolec. Przez kształt ostrosłupa zmniejsza energię uderzenia pocisków i zmienia ich trakcje. Posiada go również na barkach i przedramieniach. Płytki zamontowane są również na całej długości korpusu. Jest to pancerz kompozytowy (warstwy różnych substancji zmocowane razem), przez co jest odporny na niemal wszystkie rodzaje broni, jednak z niewysokim poziomem ochrony. *Cybernetyczny słuch. Sih'Nev nie ma organicznych uszu, a sztuczne. Nowy zmysł słuchu pozwala na niceo lepszy odbiór, ale głównie służy porozumiewaniu się z kastą dowódczą Fedracji, również niweluje hałas dział smoka. *Cybernetyczne oczy. Także nieorganiczne, pozwalające na widzenie w większym spektrum światła, także w podczerwieni, oczywiście jest również noktowizja. Oprócz tego może przybliżać obraz, lokalizować cele oznaczone przez dowódctwo, oraz samemu oznaczać nowe. *Węglowe mięśnie. Jednostka ma wymienione większość mięśni na sztuczne, zbudowane z nanorurek węglowych. Potroiły one jego siłę i zdwukrotniły szybkość reakcji jego mięśni, co przełożyło się również na szybkość i zwinność, dzięki czemu pancerz tak mocno go nie spowalnia. *Szkielet. Został on jedynie wzmocniony, ponieważ trudno zastąpić jego naturalne zalety, zwłaszcza że jest to smoczy kościec. Wstawiono w najważniejszych miejscach wzmocnienia z włókna węglowego - w kościach kończyn, oraz miednicy. Drastyczną zmianą było jednak (ze względu na ogrom obciążenia) usunięcie kręgosłupa i wstawienie sztucznego, większego i wystawającego aż na zewnątrz. Wykonany z wysoko-wytrzymałej stali odpowiednik znacznie zwiększa udźwig smoka, dzięki siłownikom. Słabe punkty Zdecydowanie głowa i szyja, chociaż pomiędzy czaszką a skórą ma płytę, która chroni go przed broniami przeciwpiechotnymi. Miejsca, gdzie nie ma płytek pancerza są słabe przeciwko większości amunicji, poza małokalibrową, przed którą chroni go gruba skóra, ze specjalnym białkiem krystalicznym (z pajęczych nici). Dodatkowym minusem jest fakt, że głowa jest mocno odsłonięta. Wrażliwym punktem są również skrzydła - łatwe do zniszczenia. Jeśli skrzydła zostaną zniszczone, zmuszony jest utrzymywać dystans, gdyż pomimo posiadania miecza jest on powolny i niezdarny, choć w każdej chwili może zrzucić uzbrojenie by to zniwelować. Należy pamiętać, że efektywność każdej broni strzelającej pociskami (nie dotyczy broni energetycznej, np. lasery) jest zmniejszana przez pole. Sih'Nev jest również bardzo wrażliwy na broń wykorzystującą EMP. Cytaty "''Jesteśmy kwita. Wybiłeś mi rasę, a ja twoją ukochaną" -'' Jako prowokacja do Przemka0981 ''"Litość ? To tylko oznaka słabości" ''- Chwila zabójstwa Mrs.Strange ''"Każdy z nas posiada drugą stronę medalu." - ''Sih'nev o sobie w 1 zdaniu ''"Sumienie umarło wraz z waszym Serkiem" ''- Walka z ruchem oporu ''"Wy cholerne tępe ścierwa z rodzin patologicznych. Czy wy k*rwa nie umiecie czegoś porządnie zrobić?!" -'' O żołnierzach Federacji i ich nieudanych akcjach. ''"BananowyHajs? Co? Małpy wyewoluowały w milionerów?" ''- Prowokacja do Córki ''"Lobo? Brzmi jak pokarm dla niemowląt" - ''Prowokacja do Lobo ''"Schowaj ten plastikowy nożyk i pistolet na kulki" ''- Prowokacja do Kalashera Ciekawostki - Przemiana Sih'neva trwała 5 lat. - Uważany jest za kartę atutową Federacji - Członkowie oporu próbują przemówić mu do rozumu, myśląc że to ich Serek. Furia Główną dolegliwością Sih'neva jest furia. Ujawnia się ona u niego w różnych stopniach. Najczęściej atak szału ma miejsce w dniu śmierci Strange (Nie znaczy, że w innych dniach furia miejsca nie ma) . W Federacji mówi się, że Strange w chwili śmierci rzuciła na Serka z alternatywy urok, który powoduje furię. Jak mówiłem, furia ujawnia się w różnych stopniach: I stopień - Oczy Sih'neva zmieniają kolor na czerwono-czarny. Kły i szpony wydłużają się od 0,5 do 1 m (od 3 do 5 w roku) II stopień - Sih'nev doświadcza wizje śmierci Strange. W jego głowie pojawia się milion głosów co powoduje że Sih'nev ulega szaleństwu. (od 2 do 5 przypadków rocznie) III stopień - Traci kontrolę nad sobą i sieje zamęt wśród Federacji. Dodatkowo zaczyna się ranić w rozmaite sposoby. (Odnotowano jeden przypadek. Straty : Zniszczony hangar dla łodzi. W czasie wolnym Sih'nev w wolnym czasie lubi organizować sobie wypady nad ocean. Uważa, że zapach morskiej bryzy dobrze wpływa na koncentrację podczas walki. Dodatkowym atutem bryzy jest że ma działania uspokajające dla smoka. Alternatywa Serka lubi również słuchać muzyki. Tak jak bryza, muzyka działa relaksująco na Sih'neva. Sih'nev nienawidzi natomiast bawienie się w treningi i analizowanie taktyki przeciwnika. Uważa to za zbyt monotonne i nudne. Spędza chwile w klubie pokerowym. Chętnie dzieli się doświadczeniami życiowymi i poradami dla innych. Uważany jest za przyjaznego w całej Federacji. Niektórzy zauważyli, że gdy inni rozmawiają na temat Mrs.Strange, Sih'nev robi się posępny. Mogą dwa powody dlaczego tak się dzieje. Pierwszym powodem mogą być wyrzuty sumienia. Drugim może być fakt że piratka go obraziła, ponieważ przed śmiercią splunęła mu krwią na twarz. Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać